Creepy
by Lady Wayne Al Ghul
Summary: Por jugarle al verga.


Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Con un trabajo como el suyo no había lugar para el miedo en sus sistemas, simplemente no podían darse ese lujo… bueno eso no es del todo cierto, cada que uno de los suyos estaba en problemas tenían a esa horrible sensación motivándolos y llevándolos al límite de sus capacidades para ayudarlos. Pero cuando se trataba de fantasmas, espectros y demás se burlaban de esas tonterías; realmente no podían culparles después de todo habían sido criados por el siempre lógico Batman.

Con el todo era razonado, causa y efecto; por lo que entes sobrenaturales no tenían cabida para ellos sin embargo ninguno podía negar que lo místico los atraía lo sabían falso pero lo suficientemente entretenido como para distraerles un rato. Así que ya sabes tenían esa reunión en la gárgola cuando la patrulla era tranquila y aburrida para contarse entre ellos alguna nueva historia de terror que hubieran leído o escuchado aunque ninguna capaz de perturbarlos o alterar sus sueños hasta que un día en busca de una nueva historia dieron con juegos que prometían una experiencia paranormal.

Algo que debían intentar

–Esto es tonto babybird –exclamo el de murciélago rojo botando el humo de su cigarrillo.

–Oh vamos, llevamos mucho tiempo sin una buena historia esto es por lo menos entretenido –Timothy intentaba convencer a sus hermanos de intentar algún juego, ¿que podían perder además de un poco de tiempo?

– ¿Daruma-san? –Cuestionó el mayor de todos leyendo en el teléfono de Tim uno de los juegos descritos. –Je, quien lo haga parecerá loco.

–No hay que hacerlo.

– ¿Oww miedo babybat? Descuida aquí está tu hermano Jason para alejar a esos fantasmas que quieren llevar tu virginal cuerpo devuelta al infierno –la sonrisa se le borro con el golpe que recibió en el estómago por su hermanito.

– ¿Entonces sí? –Pregunto Red Robin ignorando a su hermano tratando de respirar y al otro que simplemente volteaba a las calles buscando algo entretenido.

–No lo sé…

– ¿Que podríamos perder?

–Nuestra dignidad, nuestra cordura y nuestro almuerzo.

–Nada va a pasar –replico Tim.

–¿Y si sí? –Dijo Damian aun escaneando la ciudad. – ¿Y si nos equivocamos y resulta ser real como el rumor de que el Pingüino usa pantis de mujer?

Los otros chicos bat se estremecieron al recordar como descubrieron eso... aun les faltaban meses de terapia.

–Nah, yo apoyo al reemplazo –una vez recuperado el aliento Jason se quedó acostado en el piso con los brazos abiertos. – Total no tenemos nada mejor que hacer.

Como si esas palabras fueran un interruptor sus comunicadores sonaron, Batman los requería en el banco principal.

~Dick~

Sinceramente Dick no entendía ese afán que tenían los criminales de poca monta por dárselas de todas las puedo y no rendirse cuando les daban la oportunidad, como si pudieran vencerlos cuerpo a cuerpo. Estaba agotado lo único que deseaba era dormir pero antes necesitaba una ducha su piel estaba pegajosa por el sudor.

Mientras se desvestía recordó ese juego que acababa de leer y la curiosidad le gano ¿por qué no? Así que llevo paso a paso las instrucciones del ritual. Apago las luces y se metió en la tina, mientras pasaba la barra de jabón por su cuerpo repetía una y otra vez el llamado. _"Daruma-san tropezó, Daruma-san tropezó"_

De pronto escucho la puerta abrirse, algo hizo vibrar el agua pero no abrió los ojos pues se advertía que no lo hiciera hasta que hubiera terminado y saliera del baño solo pregunto: ¿porque moriste? El sonido de algo chocando fue estridente, le daban ganas de verla per se pero el olor a podredumbre era suficiente para asegurar su presencia. Siguió bañándose, incomodo por aquella señorita fantasma, de pronto no le agradaba tanto la idea de tenerla cerca pero no había vuelta atrás, la invoco y ella acudió a su llamado solo quedaba continuar y no dejarse atrapar… sería un largo día.

Termino de bañarse, se secó y salió del baño rumbo a su habitación, el fétido olor aun no desaparecía. Le costó un poco pero logro conciliar el sueño sin embargo en el veía a una joven mujer tropezar en la tina, su asustadiza cara estampándose contra las llaves llenando todo de sangre, su cuerpo en ángulos extraños e incomodos, dolorosos pero ella ya no notaba eso.

Ella ya estaba muerta.

Horas después la alarma de su celular lo despertó, alcanzo a ver una figura en la esquina de la habitación, se estremeció casi lo había olvidado estaba jugando con Daruma-san.

–Tomare –dijo esperando ganar el tiempo suficiente para cambiarse y salir, esa mañana tenía planeado salir a correr así que sería más fácil alejarse de la espectro.

.

Llevaba media hora corriendo en un parque siempre tratando de verla por el rabillo del ojo (aun no entendía porque no la podía ver directamente), le llevaba ventaja ella era lenta.

"Esto es fácil… debo terminarlo antes de medianoche… ¿a cualquier hora? No decía que debía jugar un mínimo de tiempo quizás pueda hacerlo ya"

Alentó el paso dirigiéndose a una zona solitaria, no quería que nadie lo viera cortar el lazo con ella. Espero unos minutos hasta poder sentir su pesada presencia, la vio a unos tres metros de él y grito "¡Kita!" mientras movía su brazo derecho en la pantomima de cortar algo. Escucho como si algo chocara con en agua. Busco a Daruma pero no la vio, el juego había terminado.

~Tim~

Tim escogió el juego que más sencillo le pareció, el de Baby Blue asi que como el baño de su habitación no tenía ventanas aprovecho para hacerlo. Cerro la puerta y abrió la llave de agua caliente, cuando el espejo estuvo completamente empañado escribió la frase que según era para invocar al espectro, apago el foco acomodo sus brazos y espero...y espero. Estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta y salir, dejar atrás esa duda de su intelecto pero empezó a sentir un peso frío en sus brazos. Pensó que era sugestión por su deseo de querer sentir miedo, su cerebro jugándole una broma pero pequeñas manos comenzaron a subir por sus brazos, quiso soltar el bultito al notar que junto al frío apareció un ardor eso lo estaba arañando. La sangre fluía lento por las heridas abiertas separo un poco los brazos para que eso cayera, debía soltarlo eso decía la página donde leyó ese estúpido juego con lo que no contaba era con que el bebé sollozarán ¡no se suponía que el pasara! Tim titubeo ¿realmente dejaría caer a un indefenso bebé? Lo acomodo mejor entre sus brazos intentando que dejara de llorar… ¡¿qué estaba haciendo?! Debía terminar antes de que...

– ¡Devuélveme a mi bebé!

–Oh mierda –finalmente lo soltó y encendió la luz, no quiso ver a la anciana reclamando a su espectro, rápidamente salió del baño y prendió la luz de su habitación pero seguía escuchando los histéricos gritos.

" _Ahora me sería muy útil el apagador de toda la casa pero lo tiene..."_

– ¡Damian! –Grito corriendo hacia la pieza del menor, hacia un mes conectaron la red eléctrica de l mansión a un solo control para encender o apagar todo al mismo tiempo. –¡Damian! –Abrió la puerta encontrándose con su hermano en la ventana.

–Te dije que no lo hicieras –murmuro encendiendo todo.

Con la casa cual árbol de navidad seguro que los espectros se des materializarían...de a poco los lamentos cesaron y Tim suspiro tranquilo deseaba creer que no había sucedido nada pero las marcas en su piel le impedían negarlo. Había pasado, era real.

–En el mundo de lo sobrenatural hay reglas –las palabras de Damian llamaron su atención, había sacado un botiquín del buró –: no espejos, no niños y no muñecos...mucho menos dos o más de ellos juntos, especialmente espejo-oscuridad.

– ¿Cómo sabías qué?

–No sé nada, algunas historias son falsas otras no ¿pero para atinarle cual lo es o que parte?

–Lo dices como si hubieras pasado por algo así –dejo que el niño atendiera sus heridas pero no perdía detalle de sus reacciones, parecía saber más de lo que decía.

–Puede ser... –suspiro al ver el gesto interrogativo del mayor. – Si se los hubiera dicho no me hubieran creído.

–Con lo que acaba de pasar te creería hasta que eres un ángel enviado por Dios. ¿Qué paso?

–Hace unos años…

~Damian~

El pequeño Damian caminaba lentamente por las vacías calles de aquella ciudad, estaba cansado pero satisfecho la misión encomendada por su madre fue un poco difícil pero finalmente la cumplió ahora solo quería descansar unas horas y comer algo más que el rico rango que llevaba y los dulces que guardaba en los bolsillos... debería esconderlos, a madre no le gustaba que consumiera esas cosas por su nulo valor nutritivo. Al doblar una esquina vio a una mujer de largo cabello negro caminando hacia él, la ignoro su dango era más interesante.

 _"No me gusta Japón hay mucha gente prefiero la fortaleza del abuelo en..."_ la mujer se detuvo frente a él impidiéndole el paso ¿tendría que convencerla de que no estaba perdido y su casa se encontraba cerca? Esa escusa y una mirada inocente siempre funcionaba.

– ¿Soy hermosa? –La mascarilla impedía ver por completo su rostro pero podría jurar que estaba sonriendo. Esa frase le pareció conocida, la escuchó hace poco ¿pero dónde...? Kuchisake-onna, una de las sirvientas le hablo de ese yokai pero pensó que era una leyenda parte del folclor japonés, un relato que se le contaba a los turistas.

" _¿Que debía contestar?"_ –Sí.

Bueno no podía ser ella ¿verdad? Debía ser una loca imitándola. No... la mujer bajo lentamente el cubre bocas descubriendo la horrible herida que tenía, las comisuras de su boca estaban cortadas como pensó sonreía, de una manera muy macabra tanto que casi grita de terror podía ver el interior de su boca gracias a las aberturas.

– ¿Y ahora? –Le pregunto inclinándose quedando a su altura.

– ¿Y yo soy hermoso? –Dijo evitando mostrar miedo.

La kuchisake-onna parecía confundida era su oportunidad para huir, dio media vuelta y corrió lo más rápido que su agotado cuerpo le permitió pero dos calles después ella apareció de nuevo.

" _¿Y ahora qué hago? ¡Se suponía que solo aparecía una vez!"_ Intento recordar que más había dicho la sirvienta para alejar a la yokai y recordó los dulces que tenía en los bolsillos de su sudadera así que los sacó para ofrecérselos. Kuchisake-onna los tomo todos dejando en la manita de Damian una piedra llena de sangre, colocándose de nuevo la mascarilla se fue sin mirar ni detener otra vez al niño. Damian se quedó quieto unos minutos esperando que ella regresara...nada ocurrió, comenzó a caminar atento a cualquier ruido pero ni un grillo se escuchaba. Confiado en que ella no volvería corrió a su casa.

~Jason~

Había decidido intentar el juego de las escondidas así que abrió el muñeco patrocinado sin saber por Damian para desollarlo y rellenarlo con arroz que saco de la alacena de Alfred, se cortó las uñas y las junto luego metió las uñas entre los granos blancos antes de cocer la abertura con el hilo rojo, se quedó viendo el muñeco unos instantes, era un personaje de una pizzería que habían visitado unas semanas atrás tenía unas extremidades (brazos y piernas) largas si eso funcionaba ¿sería más fácil que lo atrapara? Quizás debió tomar el t-rex que le había regalado al niño… muy tarde ya había empezado.

Lleno la tina y vacío la taza de sal en el agua, nombro al muñeco con el primer nombre que le vino a la mente, el de su amigo arquero.

–Roy, Roy, Roy es mi turno –clamo a las tres en punto; fue apagando todas las luces del apartamento excepto el televisor ese lo dejo encendido pero en silencio de modo que pudiera escuchar mejor cada sonido en el lugar. Regreso al baño y cuchillo en mano dijo: –Te encontré Roy.

Clavo el cuchillo en el brazo izquierdo, si esa cosa cobraba vida y le haría lo mismo preferiblemente no hacerle daño mortal. Lentamente lo dejo en el suelo repasando su plan, si resultaba jugaría un rato, en sus bolsillos llevaba un poco de la sal que puso en la tina, encendedor y la llaves tanto de la casa como de su moto terminaría el juego e iría donde los mocosos. –Es tu turno.

Corrió rápido a esconderse detrás de un sillón, desde ahí podía ver el baño ya que estaba abierta la puerta. Cuarenta segundos después de que se escondió con la tenue luz del televisor vio una pequeña figura dar pasitos hacia el pasillo, en su diestra el mismo cuchillo que utilizo para abrirlo y apuñalarlo.

" _¡Coño no joda! ¡Es real!"_

Jason casi grita al verlo avanzar a la cocina, saco su teléfono y mando un mensaje a sus hermanos: si moría otra vez no debían enterrarlo sino cremarlo. Escucho como removía entre las alacenas buscándolo, espero; "Roy" entro de nuevo al baño y el aprovechó para ir al cuarto y meterse al armario.

 _"Puedo ganar es un simple jueguito, si los señores de Gotham no pudieron conmigo menos este esperpento...oh con un carajo Damian me clavara un tenedor en el ombligo por romper su juguete...de repente dejar que esa cosa me mate no suena tan mal"_

–Jason –Red Hood contuvo el aliento ¿acababa de hablar? ¡¿Es cosa habló?! Escucho algo arañando las paredes, desde el baño hasta la sala justo donde él estuvo escondido. – ¡Jason!

No lo admitiría pero esa vocecita espectral le provocaba escalofríos en la columna, aún seguía en la sala, los arañazos eran ahora en los sillones y en el mueble de la tele. ¿Dónde más podría esconderse? El departamento era muy pequeño y lugares nulos a menos que tuviera la estatura del demonio podía aguantar otro rato pero era mejor terminarlo. La puerta comenzó a abrirse de a poco, Roy había llegado a la habitación.

Escuchó los pasitos pasar por la cama quizás se metió debajo, ahora o nunca. Abrió de golpe el armario y corrió al pasillo, saco la sal y se la hecho a la boca, los pasos de Roy se volvieron más rápidos intentando alcanzarlo. Al ver ese raquítico muñeco agitando en el aire su cuchillo tuvo el impulso de patearlo en su lugar grito: "¡Yo gano!" tres veces. El muñeco soltó el arma y cayo inerte frente a él, Jason tomo una toalla y con cuidado tomo a Roy para secarlo lo mejor que pudo; quebró el encendedor vaciando el líquido sobre el trapo luego encendió un cerillo y se lo arrojo. Mientras veía arder aquello se subió a la mesa a fumarse un cigarro sino fuera porque llevaba un mes sin pistear creería que todo fue una alucinación producto del alcohol.

Recogió las cenizas en una bolsa, ya las arrojaría en el camino.

.

–Asi que viste a la versión femenina del Joker –exclamo Dick al oír el relato de su hermanito. Estaban los cuatro en la habitación del menor, no lo habían planeado pero se reunieron para acompañarse después de escuchar sus experiencias.

–Sí.

– ¿Y que era esa piedra que te dio?

–Un rubí –saco una cajita plateada con kanjis rojos para mostrárselas. –Pero por más que lo he intentado…

– ¡Esta lleno de sangre! –Exclamo Tim al verlo.

–No he podido limpiarlo.

–Asi que por eso decías que no jugáramos, hubiera sido bueno que nos dijeras esto antes.

– ¿Me hubieran creído? –Silencio. Era obvio que no.

–Creo que tuvimos suerte –dijo Tim tratando de aligerar el ambiente. – Ya es tarde, deberíamos ir a dormir.

– ¡Pijamada en el cuarto de Dami!

– ¿Qué? ¡No!

– ¡Sí!

–Bueno… si vemos las películas de terror japonesas y coreanas que tengo –propuso sonriendo malicioso al ver a sus hermanos temblar.

~Bonus: Bruce~

" _¿Dónde la metió? ¡¿Porque Tim se la dio?!"_

Bruce buscaba por todo el apartamento de Dick una memoria propiedad de Tim, ahí tenia las próximas diez presentaciones y Tim le había pedido a su hermano que se la entregara a Bruce pero el héroe de negro y azul olvido hacerlo así que el empresario tuvo que ir a buscarlo. Solo que Dick no estaba y ni idea donde podría haberla guardado. En eso estaba cuando alguien llamo a la puerta, maldiciendo se asomó por la mirilla...dos niños pequeños ambos con sudaderas con capucha.

– ¿Si? –Pronuncio después de que tocaran nuevamente.

–Buenas noches señor, mi hermano y yo nos hemos perdido ¿podría prestarnos su teléfono para llamar a nuestros padres?

Bruce se impresiono por los modales y la forma correcta de hablar, los niños no lo hacían de esa forma además parecían muy tranquilos como para estar perdidos por alguna razón no le daban buena espina.

–Lo siento pero mi teléfono está descompuesto. – No era del todo falso, la última vez que Dick estuvo con sus hermanos ahí habían arrojado el teléfono contra la pared.

–Por favor señor necesitamos regresar con nuestros padres, ¿podría dejarnos entrar?

–No puedo chicos –ese malestar comenzó a aumentar.

–Por favor déjenos entrar.

–De verdad no puedo –el chico comenzaba a desesperarse y Bruce a inquietarse, algo le decía que no debía abrir la puerta. Las suplicas continuaban y el trataba de mantenerse firme… de pronto noto algo extraño, los ojos de los chicos eran completamente negros, no había ecléctica o pupila solo oscuridad.

–Váyanse no les abriré.

De la nada los niños desaparecieron.

* * *

¿Dudas, quejas, crucios, avadas, comentarios?


End file.
